


A Bloody Valentine's

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Gore, murder and smut, such unsafe fluid consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always started with the same simple statement after dinner: "I need to kill someone tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody pwp Kate/Jennifer was requested, and this is the result, which has a little more plot than I intended. Though Kate is still a murderer/arsonist, she is alive/wasn't suspected, and Jennifer is also alive as a Darach.
> 
> Triggers are in the tags/warnings!

It always started with the same simple statement after dinner: "I need to kill someone tonight." 

It was usually followed with a kiss to Kate's forehead, sometimes a shoulder squeeze, and very rarely, "would you like to join me?"

Regardless of if Jennifer directly asked, Kate almost always went. The days Jen went alone were the worst, Kate couldn't stand the waiting. She would feel jittery and nervous, going through all the ways Jennifer might get caught. One of the mutts might turn her, the police might catch her in the act, one of her own family might eliminate her, her old alpha could come across her, and the horrifying possibilities trailed on- she regretted ever having read the entire Bestiary. As great as the life affirming sex was afterwards, it wasn't worth the panicked hours of waiting.

Kate never participated in the ritual, she didn't want to accidentally take any of the power her partner needed before attacking the alpha pack. It wouldn't help her much anyways, human as she was. Instead Kate would sit on a nearby log or rock, and watch her lover claim a sacrifice. Sometimes they would beg her, thinking she might save them from the crazy brunette. Their begging would stop quickly when they realized Kate was there to _watch_ , and a sick look would come across their face. One boy, the virgin by the pool, had even vomited at the realization. Kate's dark chuckle had been the last thing he heard.

Jennifer followed the statement with something new one evening though; "I finished Merlin's dust yesterday."

"What! You didn't mention it yesterday, you vixen," Kate exclaimed, a wide grin splitting her face. 

Jen's lips curled, "I thought it'd be a nice surprise." 

Merlin's dust was a mix of supernatural barrier methods, a predominant one being mountain ash. The dust would circle an area, and anyone outside the circle wouldn't be able to sense in any way those inside. Those inside had no impediments for seeing the outside world, and could walk between inside and outside the circle. Anyone from the outside coming in would break the circle, though werewolves couldn't break it due to the mountain ash. Luckily it wasn't a common mixture, between the ingredients being rare and numerous, to the fact that very few people could create it without rendering it inert. This was Jen's third batch. 

Kate sat on the soft sheet, the light orange clearly out of place in the circle. It was absorbent, and the other side fluid proofed. On the off chance someone found the body soon, there was no need for them to be asking questions about other fluids that hadn't been at other sites. 

Kate watched Jen string up her old chemistry teacher, and she couldn't help but think this was more fun with someone she knew. She slipped off her boots and socks as Harris begged for his life. He noticed her at the last moment, and his face twisted in confusion, "Kate?"

Jen twisted the garrote sharply, ending the man's life. She instantly felt the power seep through her veins, warmth rushing from her fingertips to her heart. A moment later the transfusion was complete, and she went around to the front of the tree. Kate had begun removing her clothes once Harris died, adrenalin burning through her veins. 

Jen soaked her hands in the blood that still poured from his slit neck, and joined Kate on the orange rectangle. A soft smile set on her lips, and she drew a bloody finger across Kate's collarbone. The contrast of her sacrifice's blood and her lover's skin was delightful, and Jen's hands pushed their way around Kate's body, smearing blood against any pale surface. The moon wasn't full, but it was still bright enough for lighting.

Kate leaned back and watched Jen cover her. She had told her about the dizzying mix of lust and blood and bloodlust she felt after every sacrifice, but they'd never been able to play at the site. Jen's fingertips skittered across her belly, and she sighed when she saw her hands were no longer dripping. 

Jen paused for a moment, her thinking face on- the same one she wore when deciding the next sacrifice, or if she should bake cookies later or just support the girl scouts. (The girl scouts were heavily supported from the Argent-Blake household, and came knocking multiple times a year.)

Her eyes flashed darkness, and she raised her hand to the body, and drew a finger back in a come hither motion. Kate's loins heated at the motion, and her neck flushed when a thin bloody rivulet came from the carcass's slit throat, and covered Jennifer's right hand in blood. Jen brought the hand down, the floating stream angling downwards with her hand, and she made a brilliant bloody handprint on Kate's inner thigh. Once her hand was covered in blood again, she marked the other thigh, pleased with the image. Kate was forcing her breathing level, she didn't say anything or beg, and only her fingers twitching betrayed how excited she was, how much she liked being marked by her. 

Jen lost track of time, painting the front and back of her lover with blood. Eventually the stream stopped, but Kate was thoroughly bloodied. The orange sheet below her had turned crimson, and Jen's hands and the legs of her jeans were tinted red. Flipping Kate on her back, she settled between her legs, and kissed a fingerprint under her bellybutton. Kate wiggled at the sensation, staring at Jennifer's bloody lips with want. Jen smirked, and kissed away more of the blood underneath her bellybutton, not going lower until the previous spot was pristine. 

Kate growled in frustration, and forced her eyes onto a less erotic sight. They landed on the drained pale corpse pretty quickly, and while usually dead bodies didn't do it for Kate, the knowledge that her lover had just _taken_ his life for power, that she had soaked her in the blood and was licking it off currently, did. Kate's hips shook, and a whimpered, " _Please_ ", escaped her lips. 

Jen grinned up at her, completely feral with blood smearing the lower half of her face, "As you wish." Her mouth descended on Kate's cunt ferociously, the flat of her tongue striking her and the tips of her teeth nibbling away. Kate sunk her fingertips into her own thighs, forcing herself to behave at the sensations. She watched a clump of blood move from the very top of her vulva, to Jennifer's lower lip, and then carried in swiftly with her pink tongue. Jennifer's hands moved on top of hers, pushing them further into her thighs, and spreading her thighs further apart. 

Kate's moans grew louder as Jennifer's tongue began to plunge inside her, and she couldn't stare at her face any more. It was too much- the blood, her beauty, the intimacy- it was all building up far faster than she was used to. She wasn't some adolescent boy that came the moment a tongue was on his co-

Kate's eyes flashed open when Jennifer slipped two fingers up into her, and sucked down hard on her clitoris, smirking around it. With a scream she came, drenching her lover's smug face. Jen gently withdrew her fingers, and kissed her thighs, waiting for Kate to come back down. 

Kate's bloody hand tousled the brunette's curls, "That was incredible." 

"Thanks for indulging me," Jen said.

Kate chuckled, "Mhmm, it was a real hardship. I could really go for a bath though, I didn't expect the blood to get so sticky." 

"That's easy enough, I just want to check the sheet worked," and Kate stood up, dressing while Jen carefully folded up the bloody sheet and checked the ground below it. 

"Clear, let's go home," Jen said. 

They were back in Jen's car, driving home around midnight, Kate lying in the backseat when Kate realized it, "Uh, shouldn't we have broken the circle?" 

Jen answered with a small grin through the review mirror, "Nah, I'd rather see how long it takes them to realize a body's there. Or have some random hiker stumble upon it." 

Kate sleepily chuckled, "I knew there was an evil reason behind my love for you." 

Jennifer rolled her eyes, stopping at the light, "Uh huh, we'll be home in an hour, I'll wake you." 

Kate's words got garbled in a yawn, something about a happy valentine's, and still covered in blood, she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ([tumblr](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/))


End file.
